As a general rule, one-purpose nozzles and single purpose streams are provided for dispensing a particular liquid or solution which is ejected under pressurized flow conditions for different one purpose types of discharge flows. Assuming a liquid entering a discharge nozzle under pressure, its ejection force can be controlled by different nozzles for particular applications such as a hard stream, either as a spray or pencil stream, a soft flow or foam flow. And, in the soft-flow category the ability to control or vary the distance of the projection of a discharge stream is quite difficult, particularly where the supply pressure of the water varies as experienced with various municipal water systems.